A Perfect world
by crocious
Summary: Fluffy Style oneshot. Kyle rants and Stan raves. BoyxBoy


"Man, this fucking _sucks_!" Once again, Kyle Broflovski was miffed about something or other.

Stan Marsh, Kyle's Super Best Friend, laid on Kyle's bed, reading a comic book and making outraged noises at appropriate times in Kyle's rant. He didn't really bother keeping tabs on things that annoyed Kyle anymore. This time he thought it was something he'd seen on the news or something. He thought he heard Kyle say "Anderson Cooper" a few times, but it was hard to be certain. "Anderson Cooper" did sound an awful lot like "Brandy soup coup d'etat," after all.

"I mean, can you _believe_ these people?" Kyle continued. Stan made one of his angry grunts that he hoped didn't sound as disinterested as he felt. He loved being around Kyle. He loved talking about nothing and playing video games and copying his best friend's homework. Why did Kyle have to agonize over the rest of the world? Sure, it's great to have a philanthropic view over certain things like global warming and seal clubbing, but Kyle took it to an extreme that sapped all of the energy that could otherwise go to losing at Call of Duty or making things explode or throwing eggs at cars. It was unhealthy.

"I thought that this kind of backwards thinking was _frowned_ upon, not rewarded! Where's the world's common sense, huh?" Kyle was pacing the floor, clearly revving himself up for an ultimate rant of death. Stan, having participated in many of these poison-soaked tirades, knew that he had to close the comic book and sit up at this point. He put on the best angry face he could muster while being around the cutest, bitchiest person he knew and braced himself.

"In a perfect world, people would care about one another, you know? They'd help each other and stand up if something isn't right! In a perfect world, people would share with their neighbors! In a perfect world, we wouldn't be polluting our air with carcinogens that will probably kill off half the Earth's fauna! In a perfect world, we wouldn't poach or exploit endangered animals!" Kyle stopped and faced Stan, furious tears filling his eyes. 

"In a perfect world, people would never lay a hand on each other unless it was out of love. Children would never fear hunger, or exploitation, or a belt. In a perfect world, dogs and cats would never go to sleep hungry out in the cold, or wake up to abuse and hate. In a perfect world, the people of Africa and the Middle East would sort out their differences with zero bloodshed and band together to solve their economic and social problems as a community. In a perfect world, kids wouldn't destroy each other so thoroughly as to drive another to suicide. In a perfect world-"

Stan cut him off. He pulled Kyle close and pulled his mouth to his own. He kissed him passionately, gently, desperately until he felt Kyle respond. He poured every happiness he'd ever felt into the kiss, from the simple joys of falling asleep next to Kyle to the more complex ecstasies of accidentally touching his best friend's skin when borrowing a pencil or walking too close at school. He poured every second he'd felt of longing for that damned redhead and every pang of guilty frustration since he began to know how much he cared for Kyle into that kiss. 

Kyle reciprocated with gusto, straddling Stan's lap, ice-cold hands clutching the back of Stan's neck and pulling him in hungrily to his mouth, as if even a second apart would kill him. Stan tried to press every inch of his bare skin into Kyle, lifting Kyle's shirt up and exposing his cool, pale stomach. Kyle lifted his arms to let Stan take the shirt off and Stan sucked lightly on his neck.

When Kyle let out a furtive moan of pleasure, Stan looked at him mischievously. Kyle went in to kiss Stan again, but Stan stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Stan said with the straightest face he could summon. "I've interrupted you. What were you saying about a perfect world?"

Kyle shrugged. "Eh, this world seems alright to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kyle grinned and pushed his super best friend back onto his bed.

The world seemed perfect enough.


End file.
